


Roll Call

by Kuroo187



Category: Nanbaka
Genre: Cute, Dorks, Fluff (a bit?), Funny, Tickling, friendship?, it's really cute, ticklish Jyugo, you should read it if you like dumb- and cuteness mixed together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroo187/pseuds/Kuroo187
Summary: Hajime is making his daily roll call when he notice that one of the inmates of cell 13 is missing. While searching for the troublemaker he finds out a little secret about the famous jail-breaker No.15.Warnings: This fanfiction contains lots of fluff and tickling





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Nanbaka fanfiction.  
> The anime/manga and characters doesn't belong to me.
> 
> The fanfiction is based on this prompt that I got on tumblr:  
> Mmmmaybe one of the inmates from Cell 13 (I'll let you choose which one~) is trying to escape, and Hajime catches and tickles the escaping inmate? Just an idea~ But I'm sure anything you'll write will be lovely as always! <3

“Oi, cell 13, wake up!” ordered the stern looking supervisor of building 13 as he walked up to the door with a 13 on it, the cell where his daily troublemakers where currently living in.

“Roll call! No. 69!”

“Haiii” came it from the tall young man with the 69 on his forearm who walked past the door, sleepily ranking his fingers through his colorful hair that was messy like every morning.

“Fix your bed hair!” commanded Hajime before he went on to the next person.

“No. 11!” called the supervisor out.

“Huh? Oh, hi Hajime.” said Uno with his trademark smirk and that mischievous glimmer in his eyes as he brushed his long hair before he started braiding it.

Hajime just rolled his eyes and then continued.

“No. 25!”

“Mhhh?” made Nico, still laying on his futon and not moving an inch.

“Stop sleeping!” shouted Hajime angrily as he unlocked the door, walked into the cell and slapped the green haired teen on the back of his head which made Nico finally opening his eyes to look at him.

“Ah it's Hajime-chan!” chirped the boy with his usual cheerful voice suddenly full of energy which made the corrections officer roll his eyes.  
It's always the same with these idiots.

“Only one is missing... ” thought the officer and took a deep breath before he continued.

“No. 15!” said Hajime loudly.

“No. 15!”

He quickly scanned the cell with his eyes but there was no sign of the young jail-breaking genius.

“Ah you're searching for Jyugo? I woke up in the middle of the night and he wasn't there. Maybe he wanted to take a little midnight snack and broke out to go to the kitchen.” said Rock, trying to be helpful.

“You're the only one here who would break out for food in the middle of the night Rock.” laughed Uno and playfully slapped the taller man on the back.

“I bet he sneaked out to see a giiirl.” sing sanged the blue eyed teen as he clung to Rock and made some silly kiss movements in his direction, which made the purple-red haired man snicker as he playfully pushed Unos face away from him.

“I don't think that Jyugo would break out because of that. Maybe he wanted to go get some new manga?” asked Nico with a cute smile on his face, now standing on the other side next to Rock.

Hajime clenched his fists, a vein popping out on his forehead, feeling the rage boiling in him as he listened to the obviously pointless conversation between inmate 69, 11 and 25.

“How can you all be so stupid?” asked the man and tramped over to the door, opened it and loudly slammed it shut behind him, locking it twice before he glared at the three teens.

“Seitaro will attend you to the canteen while I will search for your stupid cellmate. If one of you decides to try something funny then you can prepare yourself for some painful punishments, am I clear?”

“Yes!” answered Uno, Rock and Nico quickly and swallowed as Hajime was throwing one of his famous death glares at them before walking back to the control room to activate the alarm.

“I hope Jyugo will be okay.” said Rock as he and the other two, while watching Hajime walking away could only nod in agreement.

In the meanwhile Hajime had reached the control room where Seitaro was already waiting for him.

“Supervisor! Inmate 15 had escaped again!” cried the blue haired guard and was close to bursting out in tears as he run up to his chef.

“I know!” said the older man angrily and quickly sat down in front of the computer and start to check the cameras.

“Seitaro!”

“H-hai?” asked the younger man.

“You have to bring the other inmates from cell 13 to the canteen. I will find number 15 by myself.”

“Hai Supervisor!” said Seitaro, saluted and quickly made his way out of the room to fulfill the orders.

Hajime sighed again before he concentrated on checking the cameras after putting the alarm on when he heard something behind him.

He turned around only to see that the door of the night duty room stood lightly open. Hajimes frowned when he stood up and slowly walked over to the door. When he was standing right in front of it the strange sound from before became louder and now the supervisor could make out what it was.

It was a soft snoring that came from the room and Hajimes eyes widened when he got an idea what or better who could be responsible for the door to stand open and was also source of the snoring.

He opened the door a bit only to be greeted by darkness. The bald man then opened the door further so he could make out what was lying in front of him and his suspicion got confirmed.

There on the bed right in front of him laid inmate 15 which he had so furiously searched for just seconds ago sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. The vein on Hajimes forehead grew before he stomped over to the sleeping teen and promptly pulled the blanket away from the body that was laying under it.

“Hmm It's cooold” muttered Jyugo when he suddenly got pulled out of his sleep by feeling cold air on his skin. His hands searched for the blanket but stopped when they couldn't find it and finally the different colored eyes opened only to look right into the supervisors angry black ones.

“Oh, hi Hajime.” muttered the still sleep drunken teen, not sensing the dark vibes that evaporated from the jailer and a wide yawn escaped him while he rubbed his dissimilar eyes before.

“Don't “Hi” me you idiot!” shouted Hajime and promptly kicked the still sleepy looking teen from the bed.

“That hurt! Stupid Hajime...” cursed Jyugo with a pout on his face as he sat up and rubbed his side where the kick had hit him, now wide awake.

“Stand up. We have to bring you to the canteen.” said Hajime who decided to ignore that comment just now and waited impatient for the teen to move but Jyugo had other plans.

“Don't wanna.” said the black-red haired boy simply who was now sitting cross-legged on the ground, pouting and was not planning to just do as the supervisor pleased after that kick.

“I don't care if you don't want to or not. You gonna move your ass now!” said Hajime who wasn't amused in the sightless by No.15 childish behavior.

“And I don't care if you care or not.” remarked Jyugo with a sassy tone in his voice, sticking his tongue out at the older man.

The supervisor clenched his fist before he walked up to the still on the ground sitting teen.

Jyugo looked up when he noticed the movement and his stomach tightened a bit when he saw Hajimes expression. The teen instinctively moved backwards only to jump when he felt the cold stone wall of the room pressing against the thin fabric of his clothes. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to make Hajime even more angry and provoke him but now it was too late. Jyugo couldn't run away, he was trapped and Hajime got closer and closer with every second.

When the supervisor stood right in front of him the boy couldn't help but close his eyes in fear of a strong punch that would await him in the next few seconds.

And so his surprised yell was even louder when he suddenly got thrown over a board shoulder.

“If you don't want to go then I will make you.” was all the stern jailer said as an explanation as he carried the surprised teen out of the night duty room.

Jyugo who was still too shocked from being suddenly carried like a sack of potatoes and that Hajime had spared him, needed a few moments before he started squirming in the supervisors strong hold.

“Let me down!” protested the teen as he struggled and kicked in the hold but Hajime just continued walking down the corridor, not giving a damn about the struggling and protesting inmate that was hanging down his shoulder.

“Hajiimeee” whined Jyugo after noticing that shouting didn't help and tried to pray the arm and the hand of that were holding him tightly in place.

He really didn't want Hajime to carry him all the way to the canteen. He knew that the man would even go as far to only let him down when they arrived at the table where the inmates of cell 13 would be and that would be way too embarrassing. Jyugo could already hear the teasing that he would get, mostly from Uno, when Hajime would carry him like this through the whole canteen.

“This isn't funny Hajime! I mean it. Let me down!” cried the teen and his struggling increased again as his frustration grew with every step the guard made.

“You bought this on yourself.” said Hajime simply which lead to Jyugo angrily hitting with his fists on his back while chanting “Let me down, let me down” and kicking his legs.

“God can't you just stay still for a moment?” asked the taller man and tightened his grip around the teen's waist just in case but stopped in his track when he felt the small body on his shoulder jump at the touch.

Jyugo just had managed to hold the squeal in when finger dug into his sides and he quickly muffled the sound by holding a hand over his mouth.

“No.15?” asked Hajime when the struggling, hitting and shouting stopped abruptly and felt how the body on his shoulder stiffened at the question.

“Wait. I didn't hurt him. That kick from before wasn't strong enough to seriously injure him.” thought Hajime while frowning a bit at the inmate's reaction.

His way of dealing with the inmates may seemed rough but he always only used enough strength to teach them a lesson but never to break a bone or actually injure them seriously. Did he maybe put too much power behind that kick?

Hajime loosened his hold around No.15 waist and slowly put the boy on the ground.

“Are you injured?” asked the supervisor the teen who was now standing in front of him.

“N-no” answered Jyugo a bit nervous and quickly avoided eye contact when his and the supervisors gaze meet.

“And what's with that jump just now?” asked Hajime clearly not believing the boy, a bit suspicious about No.15 unusual behavior.

“It was nothing. Didn't you wanted to bring me to the canteen? Then lets go.” tried the teen to change the subject and was about to go when a strong hand gripped his wrist and hold him back.

“If you aren't hurt then why did you flinch like that huh? If you are injured we're going to the prison doctor.” said the supervisor and wanted to drag the teen behind him but Jyugo protested greatly.

“I don't need to go to the doctor because I'm okay!”

Hajime sighed at the stubborn teen before he stopped and turned around to the angry boy who was glaring at him.

“If you don't want to go to the doc then I will check myself if you are okay.”  
With these words Hajime pinned Jyugos wrist with one hand against the wall behind him and promptly started to strobe the teens upper body with one hand in search for any injuries or bruises. Jyugo had to bite his teeth together so he wouldn't make any telltale sounds but it was so hard when his upper ribs, sides and the front of his stomach got thoroughly prodded and touched.

If Hajime would find out that he had flinched because it had tickled then Jyugo was sure he would die of embarrassment. No one knew that he was ticklish and Jyugo would like it to keep it that way. It was already hard enough to avoid getting involved into the tickle fights that seemed to break out permanently between the other three members, mostly between Nico and Uno, because Jyugo knew that he would be screwed when his cellmates would find out just how ticklish he was.

So one could image why the teen wasn't really eager for Hajime out of all people to find out about his little secret first.

But it looked like he wouldn't have to die jet because Hajime seemed to have finished his examination and Jyugo relaxed and noticed that he had been holding his breath in the whole time the older man had looked for any bruises or broken bones.

“Ah wait, I haven't looked at your lower ribs yet.” said the taller man suddenly and before Jyugo could prepare himself there were already fingers softly digging in his sides and lowest rib.

This time the teen couldn't suppress his body flinching away from the ticklish touch and also the tiny giggle that found its way past his lips.

“What was that?” asked Hajime surprised and looked at a now furiously blushing No.15.

“N-nothing. You're done with examining me now right? So you can let me go.” said Jyugo and pulled at his wrists to underline his point.

“Did you just laugh?” asked Hajime who didn't let himself being fooled by the younger mans act and poked experimental at Jyugos side.

“Come on Hajime let me go. I'm not hurt so there is no point in exam-AHAH STOP IT!” busted Jyugo out in shrieking laughter and tried to bend his body to the side in order to get away from the ticklish touch as the older man playfully poked his sides a few times, and his lips curled into a sly smirk as he saw the reaction of the otherwise so sassy teen.

“You're ticklish No.15?” asked Hajime with a wicked tone in his voice that send shivers down Jyugos spine and he knew by the gleam that was glinting in the supervisors eyes that he was screwed.

“No, that would be way too childi-hmpf!” Jyugo had tried to play the question of with a sassy remark but just barely managed to hold in a high pitched squeak when there was suddenly a finger poking him right into his tummy, interrupting in the middle of his sentence.

“What's wrong No.15? You're sure you're not hurting anywhere?” teased Hajime. He knew that No.15 was not injured and his body was completely fine after his examination but now he wanted revenge at the teen for sneaking out again and making trouble for him and it seemed like he had just found the perfect punishment for him.

“Maybe I should look at your rib-bones again just to make sure huh?” said the supervisor with a fake-concerned voice before he pretend to check the boys rib cage and poked and prodded between the sensitive bones, making it really hard for black-red haired teen to hold still.

The higher the fingers wandered, the more Jyugo twitched and squirmed under the touch, tightly pressing his lips together, trying to prevent the giggles from revealing him. But when Hajime reached his highest rib the teen couldn't help the little snicker that made it past his lips.

“Huh? Did I found a bruise here? Let's better check that hmm?” smirked the supervisor and wiggled his fingers at Jyugos outstretched armpit. At this point the professional jail-breaker couldn't hold it in anymore. Bubbly laughter sputtered out of him like water and filled the corridor.

“That doesn't really looks like not ticklish to me No.15.” said Hajime with a smirk, switching places and was now tickling the young teens unprotected tummy which made Jyugo giggle like a mad man. His knees bucked under him when he threw his head back, loud childish giggles and shrieks escaping him when a big hand clawed at his sides and all over his abdomen.

“Nyahahah Hajihihimehe dohohn't,” cackled the young man as fingers dug into the soft sides of his stomach, sending ticklish sparks through his body and made him squirm under the touch. Jyugo pulled at his wrist, trying to lower his arms and protect himself from the tickling but it was to no use. The supervisor was just too strong and Jyugo couldn't do anything but laugh and squirm helplessly when Hajime mercilessly attacked his upper body with tickles.

“Don't what? I thought you weren't ticklish No.15” said Hajime, smirking as he pinched the spot right under the teen's armpit and over his highest rib which made Jyugos legs give completely in he was now only being held up by the strong hand of the supervisor that was still pinning his arms against the wall.

“Nahaha Hajimehe I-I canahahn't.” whined Jyugo through his laughter and giggled furiously as fingers started wriggling in his outstretched armpit again before their wandered down and gave his hipbone and experimentally squeeze which made the teen kick his legs out and buck with his hips because it tickled so much.

“I hope you learned your lesson for breaking out of your cell and sleep in the night duty room again.” said Hajime calmly while reaching for the teens leg, giving his knee some good squeezes which made the boy scream in laughter.

“YEHEHEHES. I-I PROHOHMIHIHSEHE NAHA STOHOHOP PLEHEHE.”

Jyugo couldn't even finish the sentence anymore, tears of laughter started to gather in the corner of his eyes while his body twitched and bucked under the teasing touches.

“You're sure?” asked Hajime just to tease the boy a bit more and to make sure he learned his lesson.

“Yehehess!” was all the cackling boy could bring out between shaky giggles before the supervisor finally let go of him.

Jyugo sank down, not being hold up anymore and panted hard as he wiped a single tear from his cheek that had managed to roll down his now lightly reddened face.

“You nearly killed me Hajime.” complained the panting teen as he glared tiredly at the guard.

“That wouldn't have happened if you would just sleep in your bed. At the next roll call I want to see you in your cell, did I make myself clear?”

“Haiii.” was all he got as an answer from the teen which made Hajime roll his eyes.

He really hated roll calls.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you liked the story :)


End file.
